


Double Date

by Floresfire



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Double Dating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floresfire/pseuds/Floresfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoey convinced her childhood friend Ashley aka Crimson if she and Ennui would like to go on a double date with Mike and herself, in which she accepts. </p><p>How will this double date go...read and find out :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date

Nearly a month has passed since Mike and Zoey interacted with one of the teams from the Ridonculous Race, the Goths Crimson, Ennui and their pet rabbit, Loki. Soon Zoey recognized Crimson as her childhood friend from Camp Pinewood when she was a child, Ashley Smith. She was Zoey's only true friend since they had a few things in common and became fast friends. But at last, Zoey and Ashley, now known as Crimson lived in different cities when they were young and they never saw each other again when Summer was over.

Now years passed, Zoey and Crimson changed but they never forgot one another since camp. After reuniting, Zoey and Crimson hang out sometimes, talking about their life, what they been through after camp, even their experience during Total Drama and The Ridonculous Race! Ennui and Mike soon started to hang out as well, since their girlfriends know each other they wanted to as well. The two boys actually had a few things in common, and soon became quick friends.

It was a cloudy April night, Zoey and Crimson were both in their separate houses, talking to each other through their phones. "Hey Crimson!" Zoey answered to her childhood pal in her usual happy tone.

"Hey..." Crimson replied to Zoey in her usual monotone voice but almost sounded a bit happy. "How you been Zoey?"

"I'm doing fine thanks for asking. But listen Crimson...there's something I wanted to ask you." Crimson had a concern look in her eye and listen to the red haired Indie Chick. "Well I was just wondering...maybe you and Ennui would like to go...on a double date with me and Mike?" Zoey said in a nervous tone. Crimson's eyes slightly widen as Zoey continued "See there's this nice restaurant that's in town. It's kinda like a fancy restaurant but it's not too romantic for you guys...so what do you say?" Crimson sighed through the phone "Ashley...you okay?" Zoey said Crimson's real name if she think she's not doing too well.

"I'm fine...it's just that, Ennui and I never been on a double date before...since we...don't like to be near people a lot." Crimson sighed once more until Zoey replied to her

"Neither have Mike and I, but don't worry...I promise nothing bad will happen okay. So are you in or not?" Zoey waited for like a minute or so for Crimson's answer...in which it was an 'Alright...I guess it wouldn't hurt at all.' Crimson heard Zoey happily squealing through the phone, making her roll her eyes sarcastically while having a small smile on her face. "Oh that's great! Okay let's meet up in...two days. The restaurant called 'Le Night Fall'. It's just a few minutes from the park where we meant, has a crescent moon on top of it."

"Zoey! Relax...I'll make sure Ennui knows okay...I gotta go now. Bye Zoey." Crimson and Zoey hanged up and got themselves ready for bed. While Crimson was laying on her bed, she had a thought. _'Should Ennui and I go...without our makeup? Hmmm I'll ask him tomorrow.'_ Crimson soon went to a deep sleep.

**_Two days later_ **

"Zoey, are you sure Crimson really agreed to your double date idea?" Mike asked while he was trying to fix his tie to his suit. Mike and Zoey were already outside "Le Night Fall" Mike was wearing a white collared shirt with a tie and a dark brown coat, black pants and shoes. Zoey was wearing a red dress down to her knees, red heels, her pink flower was replaced with a white rose and her hair was curled nicely.

"Yes, Crimson said yes, now listen this is not just our but their first double date...please try not be...ya know."

"Hey, hey. You know I never try to embarrass you Zoey, beside I don't want to embarrass my little red hair rose." Mike pulled Zoey close to him, causing them both to blush but Zoey was blushing more than Mike. "I forgot to say, you look really beautiful in your dress _il mio amore._ " Zoey's blush grew even more when Mike called her his love in Italian.

"Awwww Mike thanks...beside." Zoey pulled Mike closer to her as she said "I forgot to say you look...very handsome Mike." Zoey soon pulled Mike into a sweet kiss on the lip. Mike at first was in a daze until he kissed her back with more passion. They were alone for a minute until they heard someone spoke.

"Guys?" Mike and Zoey stopped their kissing and turned their heads to see another couple. Both had Caucasian skin color, the male had short brown hair, was wearing a black suit with a hat. The female had orange hair that was in a bun and was wearing a dark blue dress that was all the way down. Zoey already knew the female.

"Crimson? Oh my god!" Zoey recognized the female as Crimson as she then pulled her to a hug, in which she accepted. Mike however looked a bit confused at not just Crimson...but her male friend.

"Um...who's the guy that's almost my height?"

"It's me...Ennui?" Mike widen his eye to the peak.

"Wait...is that really you Ennui?" Mike asked in which the male goth who wasn't wearing his makeup responded with a nod.

"It was Crimson's idea, she wanted to try going out without our makeup...I still feel 'nake' without it on." Ennui was still uncomfortable without his makeup on. Ever since the race, Ennui may not feel weird out by his normal look with Crimson, but to the rest of the world...he still feel freaked out.

"Wow. You guys really look nice tonight, and Crimson it was okay with me if you guys came with your makeup on."

"It's okay, beside I think this might be good for me and Ennui. Right?" Crimson asked her boyfriend while she grabbed his arm. Ennui slightly blushed and just nodded with a small smile. Zoey just awed a bit while Mike smile at them.

"Um guys, not to be rude. But should we go inside now?" Mike asked the trio only for them to just nod. Zoey crossed her arm with Mike's as he opened the door, letting the 'Un-Goths' first to enter then he and Zoey. The two couple looked around the place. It's a fancy restaurant that had nice dark red walls, the lights with a bit bright and to their surprise, there was a few people in tonight. Soon a female that had black hair in a pony tail and wearing nice clothing arrived to them.

"Welcome to 'Le Night Fall', I'm Sophia, how are you two lovely couple doing tonight?" Sophia asked with a nice smile. Ennui and Crimson looked a bit weird out until Mike said

"We're all doing fine, thank you. Table for four?" Sophia checked the list

"Ah yes, there's an empty table over there." Sophia pointed to a table that was near a window. She guided them to the table as they took their seats. "A waiter will be here shortly to take your order. Have a night dinner." Sophia handed them each a menu and walked away from them

"We will, thanks." Zoey thanked the female as she then turned to Crimson and Ennui, smiling at the two. "So...how was your days you guys?"

"Fine...thanks for asking. What about you two?" Crimson asked

"Oh our day was good thanks...except Mike was actually thinking you guys didn't agree to our double date hehehe." Crimson looked at Mike unsure if Zoey was playing with her

"I didn't say that I didn't want you two to come, it's just that you two are always...ya know gloomy in a way. I thought you guys wouldn't like the idea." Mike looked a bit worried

"It's alright, beside I actually liked it since well...I thought this would be a nice way to try to...get to know more of you guys." Mike and Zoey smiled a bit as they all looked through their menus "Wow. These are some expensive food." Crimson nodded in agreement with her boyfriends.

"Yeah...but don't worry I can pay for the dinner."

"Hold it Mike, I don't think that's fair since we're all here together, don't you think we should split the bill equally?" Zoey asked Mike in concerned since she didn't want him to pay for the whole dinner.

"You sure Zoe?" Zoey nodded "Hmmm, you guys are okay with splitting the bill?"

"I guess so..." Ennui replied while Crimson just nodded. Mike only said to them

"Okay then..." The whole table was then silence until Zoey asked "Say? Where's Loki?"

"He's still in the house...wait Crimson you sure he's doing okay?" Mike notice that Ennui was looking very worried about his pet rabbit.

"Ennui, relax Loki is doing fine. I promise." Ennui just sighed, still worried about Loki until Mike asked him

"Ennui? You're really protected of Loki...why is that?" Mike looked concerned since this was the first time he saw him looking very worried. Ennui soon answered Mike's question

"Well...you see before we meant Loki, I had a black kitten. His name was Toxic Mole." Zoey and Mike both looked weird out by the name of a black kitten. "He was a gift from Santa one Christmas ago, but one day...he slip out the door and he never came back..." Ennui's head was lower when he remember that day. Crimson patted his back a bit while Zoey looked shocked.

"Seriously?!" Ennui just nodded while Crimson continued for him

"Ennui started to become more depressed...but in a very bad way. He even once started to cry a bit."

"When we met Loki...he reminded me of Toxic Mole in a way. I then vowed not to lose Loki, like I lost Toxic Mole..." Mike felt a bit upset for his friend.

"Ennui...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ask that question, I'm so sorry." Ennui only said 'It's fine' while he just looked through the menu. Mike looked at Zoey, thinking he made a very huge mistake about asking his question. "So Crimson...do you sometimes miss your parents?" Zoey soon widen her eyes, looking at Mike a bit annoyed.

"Well...sometimes yes but still, if it never happened...I would have not met Ennui at all. He's...special to me in a way." Crimson held Ennui's hand, smiling at him while he just looked embarrassed. "So Mike...I have a question-" Crimson was about to asked her question until a male, with dark brown hair, wearing a white collar shirt and a bow tie arrived at their table.

"Evening, I'm David I'll be your waiter for tonight. May I start you off with any drinks?" The four looked at their menu as Mike first said

"Um...I'll take a diet cola thank you."

"Hmmm...I'll take sparkle water with a lemon please." Crimson and Ennui were still looking until Crimson said

"I'll just have a ginger ale please..."

"Same here." David wrote down their beverages "Okay that's two ginger ales, a diet cola and sparkle water with a lemon. Got it, I'll be back with your drink in just a moment." David left the table as Mike said

"So what was it you was going to ask Crimson?"

"Well...I actually I wanted to know. How did gain your DID? Ennui told me you had it right?" Mike's mouth curved down to a frown as he only nodded while he looked down "Is something wrong?" Zoey replied to Crimson

"Crimson...Mike doesn't like talking about his DID, because it always reminded him of his horrible childhood. How it started it and how it was almost to an end." Zoey rubbed Mike's back while Crimson looked a bit sadden

"Oh...sorry I asked?"

"No it's okay...listen I don't want to say the full story but I'll cut it short. I had an abusive father named Nicolas, the man never wanted to be a father but he drunkenly raped my mother one night." Crimson looked shocked "He tried to make her get an abortion but she didn't get it, so he tried to kill me from inside but it failed. When I was around 4-5, my father would brutally beat me up for no damn reason!" Mike clutched his head while Zoey held him. "I...I can't a lot more...but I'll just say this. Because of his incident that caused my disorder...it also caused his own down fall...when Mal killed him..." Mike sighed while Crimson only said

"Wow! That's dark...really dark. Sorry you went through that."

"It's fine...beside that's all in the past...now that matter to me is my future..." Mike stared at Zoey and gave her a kiss on her check, making her blush a bit.

"Uhhhh..." The two looked at Ennui "Sorry, I'm not used to seeing people...show a loving emotion a lot ya know." A few minutes passed as David returned with their drinks. "Okay...so one diet cola for the dark tan gentlemen, two ginger ale for the couple in Victorian Clothing, and a sparkle water with a lemon for the red haired lady." David handed the right drinks to them as he then got out his notepad. "You four ready to order?"

"Yes, I am." Mike replied to the waiter "I'll have a steak with a baked potato please."

"I'll just have a baked fish with a salad please." Zoey asked David for her order. "And what about you two?" Crimson and Ennui looked still until Ennui said

"I see, you have soup of frog eyes." David nodded to him "I'll have it thank you." Ennui handed David his menu.

"I'll have...goat sheep steak please." Mike and Zoey looked a bit concerned about their food decision but they didn't want to be rude to them. "Alright then...steak with a baked potato, baked Fish with a salad on the side, soup of frog eyes and goat sheep steak. Got it, I'll be back with your food very soon." David walked away from the table, leaving the two couple alone again.

"Wow...I never knew they had that kind of food here...anyway, Ennui." Zoey turned to Ennui and asked him "I wanted to...how come you and Crimson adopted Loki even though you guys...don't like cute things."

"Well Zoey, see during the race. Crimson and I realized that to the Australians, bunnies are somewhat a plague to them. A happy, hopping wave of famine and death...heheheheh that's when we saw a black rabbit that soon become...the Loki we know now." Ennui smiled remembering how he meant.

"Oh...that's nice heh." Zoey sightly smiled.

"So guys...I wanted to know, how was Total Drama actually?"

"Like hell in Season 4 and even worst during Season 5...all because of my disorder." Mike said

"Well maybe but there was some good times during the show like...meeting Cameron, Brick, Dawn, Dakota, Sam, Gwen, Duncan...and plus meeting you Mike...heheheh. I still remember how we meant. All of us were in that yacht, going to Camp Wawanakwa when I asked you if you couldn't believe we're going to compete in Total Drama."

"Yeah, and I said it's was...beautiful." Mike and Zoey smiled again "Zoey, you know I was saying that part about you." Zoey laugh nervously while her cheeks were burning. Crimson smiled at the two "But Crimson, how did you meant Ennui?"

"Well, it was like about 3-4 years ago. I was hiding in a very dark place under the stair, avoiding everyone...until I saw this tall Gothic guy right here." Crimson pointed to Ennui

"When I first saw her, I notice she and I both were in a gloomy mood, we started talking to each other and learned we had a lot of things in common, we both like Icelandic Rock n Roll music, plus Gothic heavy metal, we both like wearing Gothic clothing...and plus we lost people that were dear to us. But mostly importantly, she make me feel...happy in very good way." Ennui and Crimson smiled at each other while Mike and Zoey just smiled at them too.

"Just like how Zoey is to me...we both love action movies, we love waffles, but mostly...she respected me like an actually human instead of some kind of freak. She's the only person beside Dawn, Cameron and my parents to actually...like the real me. She's the only girl...to ever love me for me." Mike and Zoey smiled at one another and soon shared a kiss on the lips. Crimson and Ennui looked a bit uncomfortable but just smiled at them. Crimson soon looked at Ennui as she lean near him.

"Uh? Crimson, what are you-" Ennui was silenced when Crimson quickly gave him a kiss on his lips, causing him to blush like crazy. "Um...why did you..."

"I just...wanted to know how it was like to share a kiss..." That was when Mike and Zoey stopped when they heard what Crimson said

"Wait, you two never had an actual kiss before?" Mike was actually shocked, so was Zoey "How come?"

"Because we're not like every couple, we don't like showing our emotion at all. We sometimes share a kiss on the cheek but...not on the lip." Ennui explained to them why he and Crimson don't kiss a lot

"I see...well I should know. Zoey and Mike didn't kiss yet until our third date. When I was walking her home from a movie...she gave me a kiss on the lip before I left back home. I soon started to blush like a rip tomato and I walked home in a jittery happy mood hehehehe." Mike laugh after he remember his first kiss with Zoey until David returned with their meals.

"Sorry for the long wait but here's your meals. One soup of frog eyes for you sir, one steak with a baked potato for the tan gentleman, a baked fish with a salad on the side for you miss and one goat sheep steak for the orange hair ma'am." David placed their plates on the table and notice their drinks "I see you guys haven't touched your drinks yet? Anyway, enjoy your meals." David left the table once more. Mike was about to cut his steak until Zoey stopped him.

"Wait Mike...you wouldn't mind if we made a touche?"

"No not at all." Mike replied kindly to his sweetheart as he, Zoey, Crimson and Ennui held their drinks up.

"Guys, I want to make a touche. Mike, we been together for quite a while now, almost two years now. We had good and bad times during Total Drama...but I'm still glad that I meant you, the sweetest, kindest, most amazing guy I have ever meant. I love you Mike." Mike smiled at her. "Ashley, we known each other since Summer camp, but we never got to see each other when it was done. We may have a bad past when we left camp but what matters now...is the future. I'm happy I got to see my childhood friend again...as a goth or not, you'll always be my friend, Crimson." Crimson showed a smile toward her friend. "And Ennui, I know we don't know much about each other but I know you're a very nice guy, you been with my friend for almost fours now...and you cared for her. I'm happy I gotten to you Ennui." Ennui smiled as well at Zoey as she soon ended her touche. "So...let's enjoy since meal...together with the people we love with all our hearts."

"I couldn't agree with you more Zoey." Mike replied to her

"Same here." Crimson answered to Zoey

"I agree." Ennui said as all four tapped their drinks and started to enjoy their meal. About an hour passed, they all were done with their meals as David arrived with their bill

"I see you all enjoyed your plates." All four nodded to him "Well here's your bill." David handed Mike the bill and again left

"Whoa!" Mike was actually surprised by the amount the bill was. "It's almost to a hundred and thirty dollars, look!" The three saw the bill and looked a bit surprised

"Wow! Mike, are you sure we can all pay for this much?" Mike grabbed his wallet as did Zoey. Crimson and Ennui also grabbed their wallet. "Hmmmm...ah!" Zoey pulled a twenty from her wallet. Mike pulled out three twenties, making it to eighty dollars.

"Wait...here it is." Crimson placed thirty dollars while Ennui placed two ten dollar bills. "That's...a hundred and thirty." The four sighed in relief until Zoey added a five dollar bill.

"It's a tip for him since he was a nice waiter for us together." Mike and Zoey got up from their seats while the Goths got up as well.

"You all enjoyed your meals?" The female in the counter asked them

"Yes we did." Zoey replied for them all. The female smiled and said 'Well you all have a nice night now, take care." The two couple exited the restaurant

"That was...really nice, right Ennui?" Ennui nodded in agreement "We should do this again sometimes."

"Yeah we should...well we better go now. Bye guys." Mike and Zoey walked away, waving goodbye to the Goths as they soon turned around and headed back home. "We really should do that again sometimes right Zoey?"

"Mm-hmm, we should." Zoey held close to Mike while he held her by her side.

"I got to admit...that double date wasn't that bad at all...but I just can't wait to put back my makeup, I still feel nake without it." Ennui said to Crimson who replied

"...Same here...but still I hope they get home safely." Crimson and Ennui held their arms and walked back home.


End file.
